


the love you give

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rated T for swearing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all lowercase, baby gays, cozy heheh, like u will need a whole ass team of dentists, space between punctuation, they r just in love... thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: himari loves her girlfriend, she loves her dearly. she's always been a hopeless romantic, she's always hoped for something like this. and with tomoe, she's learned that the love she gives always comes back to her.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, minor ako/rinko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	the love you give

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i hope y'all are doing well, i'm really tired so i'm sorry if it shows lol. anyways this is in all lowercase, i write all of my fics that way so please keep that in mind ! i hope you'll enjoy <3

himari and tomoe had been dating for a little over two months now. the confession was beyond awkward, in fact, that word was quite the understatement. while tomoe loved bringing it up since it always made her laugh, himari was always _beyond_ embarrassed. she went on about how she was so nervous confessing to the girl, she stumbled over her words, she was blushing brightly the entire time, she could barely even make eye contact with tomoe. but every time himari said something like that, tomoe would just ruffle her hair and say something like,

"oh, shush. you know i wouldn't have it any other way."

this always brought a smile to himari's face.

over those two months, himari had grown quite close to her girlfriend's younger sister, ako. while she wasn't one for online games, ako insisted on teaching her the ropes of the game she always played with rinko, and to her surprise, himari actually ended up enjoying it. sometimes, but not often, she would find herself playing with ako at home on her own computer. of course, nobody could replace tomoe as her older sister, but she did begin to get protective of ako, like an older sister would. if she needed anything like snacks or new drumsticks on her way to visit her girlfriend, himari would shoot said girlfriend's sister a message. if ako was ever having problems with her relationship with rinko, himari was often the one she texted. she would go to her sister sometimes, but it was nice having someone who understood without threatening to hurt her partner if she were to ever break her heart.

today, ako had asked himari to pick up some sweets from the convenience store, preferably the one closest to the udagawa household, so she did just that. she picked up a few bags of potato chips and other salty snacks for her girlfriend, which made her smile just at the thought of. himari would be a terrible girlfriend if she didn't get tomoe her favorite snacks, after all, even if on a diet, she would hope for something along those lines. it took about five minutes to get to the udagawa residence, she rang the doorbell and stepped back. _no answer._ she tried again, thinking that maybe nobody had heard her. it was a sunday, and she had talked to both ako and tomoe not even thirty minutes ago, so she knew that they were both home. it took a minute, but tomoe answered the door, pajamas still on and her hair tied back into a messy ponytail. her eyes were heavy, her tank top strap was hanging off her shoulder. perhaps she had just woken up.

"hey, babe. sorry, i fell asleep. didn't sleep too well last night."

ah, well, himari knew that much. while she was able to get to sleep around ten that previous night, tomoe was still active on social media around three in the morning. she figured it may have had something to do with her sister, since during the weekends she was pretty much nocturnal. online games are serious business, or whatever she said. she smiled at her girlfriend and playfully scolded her,

"tomoe, i was starting to get worried ! you really need to stop letting ako keep you up late !"

tomoe chuckled and responded,

"actually, she went to sleep kinda early. i was surprised to see her in bed sleeping like a log at one."

himari raised an eyebrow,

"that's still late though."

"eh, i know, but it's early for ako. she usually isn't in bed until eight or nine in the morning."

himari chuckled, but cringed a little at that. being an early sleeper and early riser was just part of her by now, so imagining not sleeping until the sun comes up, and waking up after sunset seemed like something that she would absolutely despise. but hey, it worked for ako, so she didn't bother trying to change it. as long as she still got to band practice and school in time. tomoe stepped aside to let her girlfriend in, and she followed her to her room. tomoe flopped backwards onto her bed with a heavy sigh,

"holy shit, i'm tired !"

himari giggled and sat down next to the drummer on the bed.

"well then, you shouldn't have stayed up so late."

tomoe groaned in response,

"ugh, i know, but ako was being loud. i think she was on a video call with rinko."

ah. she figured it was ako. but nonetheless, she didn't say anything.

tomoe rolled over on her side, resting her head on her arm, and asked,

"should i have gotten dressed up ?"

"oh, i just threw this on. my usual makeup doesn't take me long, and you just woke up."

it was true, himari only wore light makeup, and today she had just tossed on a light blue blouse and a white tennis skirt. she left her hair down since she kept losing her hair ties- probably had something to do with her little sister. it looked fancy, but it really wasn't, it was comfortable enough that himari could probably sleep in it if she wanted to.

"come here."

himari turned her head to the side a bit, but laid down and scooted close to her girlfriend. she felt slender arms wrap around her and pull her in, close to tomoe's chest, and rested her chin atop himari's head.

"god, i know it's only been four days, but i missed you too much.."

it would've been less if it hadn't been for ran being on vacation, thus pausing afterglow's rehearsals, and it being summer break. himari gently nuzzled into her girlfriend's chest. tomoe cupped her girlfriend's cheeks to bring her face up, and began pressing chaste kisses all over.

a kiss to her cheek,

"i missed you so much,"

a kiss to her forehead,

"i just couldn't wait to smooch your cute face,"

a kiss to her other cheek,

"ran needs to hurry up and get back home,"

a kiss to her nose,

"because i miss playing with you, and i miss seeing you playing like no tomorrow."

a kiss to her lips, finally, which himari instantly melted. tomoe began running her fingers through the thick, pink hair, and himari began tearing up.

himari had always been a hopeless romantic. she always dreamed of being treated like the number one priority in someone's life, about getting married, having late night adventures and goofy memories with that special someone. she didn't expect it to be tomoe, but she never did complain, because after all, tomoe was the one who himari had begun falling for all those months ago. she only fell harder every single day, even if she thought that there was no way she could possibly more head over heels for the drummer. himari always had so much love to give, so much to romanticize, so much to be happy about. but at the end of the day, she had never really received any of that love or effort in return.

but tomoe, tomoe treated her like a princess. she would always tell the bassist just how breathtakingly stunning she was, even if she was feeling particularly insecure about her weight that day. she always spoiled her with little trinkets, sweets that she would bring to lunch for her girlfriend, and she would send 'good morning' and 'goodnight' texts every single day without fail. she would always cheer her on during band practice, and she would help her study if she needed any help with school (and sneak in a few kisses). it all seemed so unreal to himari, like a dream, but if this was a dream, by god, she didn't want to wake up.

a little tear shed, but himari was smiling.

"aw, himari, crying again ?"

himari chuckled and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"you're really too good to me."

tomoe playfully rolled her eyes and responded,

  
"oh, shush. as if you aren't constantly bending over backwards for me."

the love himari gave came back to her, almost twice the amount now. all at the hands of _her._

they were both laughing now, in each others' arms, without a care in the world. himari reached up to let her girlfriend's hair down and begin twirling it around her fingers, which earned a blush from her. she giggled, as she knew just how to get her girlfriend all flustered. after a few minutes of just playing with her hair and saying, 'your hair is so long and healthy,' or 'you're so cool, you know that ?' she pressed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips. neither of them moved much, just pulled each other in closer. when they broke apart, himari buried her face in tomoe's chest yet again and yawned,

"i'm kinda sleepy.. we should take a nap."

"mm, sounds good to me."

with one last kiss to himari's forehead, the girls were both sleeping soundly within just a few minutes. too bad they couldn't hear ako's camera shutter click.


End file.
